Trouble at Chakra High
by Tanis Nanishka
Summary: Au High School, SasukeNaruto. Naruto finds himself in a new school with a very weird new friend and the attention of Chakra Highs most dangerous. Not very good at summaries Formerly Hunted --On Hiatus--
1. Chapter 1

Rating: MA

Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto, Neji/Gaara, Shikamaru/Ino, Shino/Kiba, Kakashi/Iruka, Quils/Kiska (Sammy's and mine's)

Warnings: Au, OOC, yaoi, language, Lemon, some sap/fluff, Sakura-bashing (the warning is for those that like the pink one)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do however own Kiska and Quils belongs to my friend Sammy.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

Konichiwa everyone! Thsi si my first fanfic so if you are gonna review or what not try to keep that in mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday. By far the worst day of the week, especially if this particular Monday was your first at a new school. At least these were the thoughts of one named Naruto Uzumaki, a blue eyed, bright blonde hair, 16 year old boy. He wore a simple pair of blue slacks, a white button down long sleeve shirt with a blue tie hanging loosely form his neck, as well a blue blazer with his new school's insignia on the front left. Naruto also had with him a black messenger bag with the names of his friends from his previous school, the few that he had, scribbled in different places. Now normally, Naruto liked going to school, even if he did get constantly picked on. Going to school meant more time he could hang out with his friends; however, this was not the case now, since he had recently moved, landing him in the current situation of no friends, new house, new school, new…everything.

Naruto waited at the crosswalk for the sign to change so he could cross the street. His usual cheery self thwarted by the effect of having to be in a new pace. '_I don't see why we all had to move just 'cause that pervert got a better job. And how come he had to drag me and Iruka-san along with him._' Naruto scowled at the road as he crossed hi. '_He could've just come by himself but nooooo he had to drag Iruka-san and me come too. Stupid Kakashi and his stupid pervert book and his stu_-' The sound of revving brought him out of his mental rant, he looked up in time to see 6 black Kawasaki ninja motorcycles speed past him towards the school gates. They went in rows of two, wearing the same clothing as Naruto except instead of the blue jacket, they wore black leather dusters. The each member of the group wore black helmets, each with their own symbol on the back, but Naruto couldn't tell what they were. He watched as the bikes and their rider disappeared into the school's underground parking lot still in amazed/shocked like state.

"Whoa, who the hell are they?!?!" Naruto shouted once he was out of his stupor.

"They are Chakra High's most dangerous and notorious gang, Shinikuro." Naruto quickly turned around, surprised by the sudden voice behind him. The speaker was a young girl about his age with unusual dark red eyes, a pale complexion and a long black braid that lay over her shoulder. He noticed that she wore a similar uniform to his but instead of pants; she donned a short blue skirt. "Hi, name's Kiska Rosean. You must be new here"

Naruto laughed nervously as he placed his left arm behind his head bending at the elbow.

"Uh... Yeah! How'd ya guess?"

Kiska smiled at him and chuckled, "Well, there is not a person in this school, or city, that doesn't know who they are, so it's obvious. Anyway, by the looks of you, I'd say you're in my class. So come on or we are going to be late and I am never later." With that the young girl, who he now knew as Kiska walked passed him and made her way towards the school, slinging her the strap of her book bag off one shoulder and onto the other.

Naruto stared at the very strange girl for a minute or so before quickly running after her, adjusting the strap of his messenger bag as he went.

'_I always make friends with the strange ones'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chakra's Underground Parking Lot

That parking lot was full of excited student, all hanging around their or their friend's car waiting for the bell to ring. All the chattering stopped as six black bikes made their way through. The gang parked their bikes in a reserved spot in the back of the lot; one by one they shut off their bikes and smoothly dismounted.

Each member of the gang took off their helmet at their own pace. One of them whooping about being back in school, while the rest either smirked, stared blankly or muttered "troublesome." They made their way into the school, the leader glaring at any one in his line of vision and the more excitable one pushing them out of the way.

Small though the group maybe, they held an air of authority, confidence and danger about the. The kind of danger that said 'Fuck with us and we will rip out you intestines and feed them to you' and teachers and students alike go the message loud and clear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neh...what do you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: PG-13 for now

Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto, Neji/Gaara, Shikamaru/Ino, Shino/Kiba, Kakashi/Iruka, Quils/Kiska (Sammy's and mine's)

Warnings: Au, OOC, yaoi, language, Lemon, some sap/fluff, Sakura-bashing (the warning is for those that like the pink one)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I do however own Kiska and Quils belongs to my friend Sammy.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

A/N: Thanks for those of you that replied and I'll try to update as fast as I can. Oh and little info Shinikuro means Black Death. _Shini_- Death and _kuro_- Black. My friend Sammy though of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Classroom

Naruto had gotten his schedule and was quickly directed to him homeroom class. Much to his delight he had Kiska in his class, so at least he knew someone. He sat next to Kiska in the middle of the last row next to a window. He always liked to sit next to the windows; it didn't make feel so closed in.

Naruto sat his messenger bag next to him and took out his class schedule from the front pocket. It was relatively simple: Homeroom, Calculus, English, Physics, History, P.E., and then lastly Study Hall. "So what classes do you have?" He turned looking at the braided girl next to him.

Kiska turned placing a black choker with a Q silver pendant around her neck. "Umm hold on a sec" Naruto gave her a nod, as she finished clasping the chocker and opened the folder to retrieve her schedule. "Lets see… Homeroom…duh… Physics, English, then Calc, History, PE, and study Hall" She placed her paper down on her desk. "How bout you?"

"Same as you only I have Physics and then Calc..." Naruto was slightly saddened that he didn't have his new friend in all of his classes but she was in all her other ones so Yay!

"I'd rather have Calc first that Phys, its way too early for that much thinking" Kiska said with a laugh.

Naruto laughed and looked around the room, it seems like most of the students were already there; which made sense since class was starting in about 5 minutes. He noticed a group of girls near the door all talking excitedly, some guys looking at a science book but they were all blushing and sweating so he highly doubted it was the science book they were reading. All in all it was your average class room setting. Naruto did notice though that no one sat in the last row.

'Weird usually everyone wants the last seat.' he thought. But shrugged it of and turned his attention back to Kiska. "So this gang Shinikuro? Tell me about them." Naruto was very curious about this infamous gang.

"Why do you want to know about them? Thinking of joining or something? "Kiska looked at him raising an eyebrow

"No, I'm just curious." Naruto said and he leaned forward, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

Kiska shrugged and shifted around in her desk. "Well, the ones you aw coming to this school were Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuuga, Gaara Sabaku, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shikamaru Nara. They are all dangerous, in their own way; no one messes with them."

"Really?" said Naruto, 'They must be really scary looking or something.'

"Yep" Kiska nodded her head. "Neji is smart, confident, and manipulative, he is always talking about destiny and fate; a lot of people often mistake him for a girl because of his long hair and slightly feminine figure, he also has these really freaky white eyes like there is no pupil or something. One thing you don't wanna do is underestimate him; he is second in command of the Shinikuro for a reason" Naruto nodded his head, and Kiska sat forward. "Then you have Gaara, who rarely speaks and if he gives you a smile run, run like the wind or you're history… unless you're Neji"

Naruto laughed, slightly confused. "How come Neji's immune?"

"Well, he is a little on the crazy side and Neji is his lover" She shrugged, flipping her braid back. "Now let me finish you can ask questions after." Naruto smiled nervously and muttered a 'sorry' letting Kiska continue. "Anyway, Gaara had red hair and a tattoo of the kanji symbol for love on his forehead. Shikamaru is a lazy ass but is a genius. He prefers to spend his time cloud watching; he thinks everything is too much work. He is the one with the pineapple hairstyle and he always says 'troublesome'. I think he is the only straight one." Naruto gave her a weird look thinking about how weird the people were that made up this gang. "Kiba is a dog loving big mouth who doesn't know when to shut up, he takes great pleasure in insulting people; you'll know instantly who he is. Shino is relatively silent, always wears a pair of dark sunglasses; he also has this weird obsession with bugs, has this huge bug collection, kinda creepy. He and Kiba are together, though how Shino puts up with that idiot is beyond me." Kiska looked the clock above the board; they still had about 8 minutes left. "And last but not least is none other then the leader of Shinikuro, Sasuke Uchiha. He is-" Kiska wasn't able to finish because it was at this point that a girl with bright pink hair decided to interrupt.

"Sasuke-kun is dreamy" Said the pink haired girl with an extremely large forehead in breathy tone. You could practically see the hearts in her eyes. Naruto gave her a weird look and wondered how many planes you could land on her forehead. She strolled up in between Naruto and Kiska's desks wearing an 'I way better than you' look. "He is so smart and sexy and-"

"A sadistic asshole" finished Kiska causing Naruto to snicker.

The pink haired girl, also known as Sakura made a series of angry choking sounds before finally yelling. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!" The room got quiet as everyone turned to look at the three of them. Some hoping for a fight to start.

Naruto jumped at the girl's outburst. 'Forehead girl must really like this guy' He turned his gaze form the enraged girl to his newfound friend. 'She looks bored'

Kiska rolled her dark red eyes and turned her attention back to Naruto, completely ignoring the angry girl between them. "As I was saying, Sasuke is a prick, but he has this whole sexy, smart, bad boy thing going for him. Don't get me wrong the guy is sexy, but he brings the word asshole to a whole new level. Sakura here-" Kiska waved a delicate hand at the still angry girl. "Is part of the Uchiha's fan club. I personally think that fan girls are pathetic and moronic… Like Sakura" Kiska looked up at the girl and smiled mockingly at her. Naruto had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. "You can go away now Sakura-_chan_, since what ever you say will probably be ignored."

Sakura huffed and walked away, saying something that sounded to Naruto like "Stupid Kiska, Sasuke is sweet, and nice and so dreamy... who does she think she is anyway?"

Naruto watched the girl for a second longer that turned to Kiska. "She's got issues…" he smiled brightly as Kiska nodded and smiled back at him. "But aren't you scared that they'll find out what you said about them? I mean you did say that they were dangerous." Naruto wondered, since she spoke freely about them, she had given him the impression that the Shinikuro was not to be messed with.

Kiska scoffed and opened her mouth to reply but was cut short by the sound of the bell "Showtime" she said and turned her body towards the front. Naruto stared at her curiously wondering what she meant, not noticing that the Shinikuro had made their appearance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Second chapter is done...WOOT for me...smiles and runs off to play Ultimate Ninja


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi Everyone! I apologize for the long delay, but I was without access to Internet for quite some time. And my muses decided to abandon me to go on vacation to Italy. sighs Anyways I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And I will try to update as quickly as possible.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of his characters

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man it's good to be back at school.!" shouted Kiba as he burst through the classroom door. Naruto nearly jumped out of his seat at the outburst, and quickly turned to face the group. _' that must be them'_ Naruto's eyes scanned the group members, from the loud mouth Kiba to the feminine teen next to him, to the most handsome guy Naruto had ever seen. Vibrant blue met coal black, and Naruto couldn't help the shiver that swept up his spine.

The class itself seemed to fall silent at the group made its way to the back of the classroom, towards the empty seats. Shikamaru took a seat on the desk farthest to the left, immediately putting his head down and falling into a light sleep. Kiba excitedly took his seat next to Shikamaru while Shino, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend took the seat next to him. Gaara quietly sat down in between Shino and Neji. Sasuke strode to the seat next to Neji, never taking his eyes off the pretty blond.

Kiba sat forward in his seat, scanning the room for new face. "Looks like the same old people are back," said Kiba "Wait a minute we got us a new kid."

The entire Shinikuro, with the exception of Shikamaru who was sleeping, turned their attention to Naruto.

Naruto gulped loudly, a nervous and shaky smile spreading across his face as a grinning Kiba swiftly got up from his desk and stalk towards Naruto, with the rest of the gang watching. _'Why me? Why am I always the one that gets singled out'_

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, and smirked. "Kiba, enough."

Kiba immediately stopped, letting out a sigh as he turned around to stare at his leader. "Aw, come on Sasuke, I just wanted to introduce myself." said Kiba, looking at that moment like a grinning wolf. Shino rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Sasuke glanced at Kiba for a moment before going back to stare at Naruto. "Because Baka, the dobe looks like he is about to piss himself." He said, causing Kiba to let out a bark of laughter and the rest of the Shinikuro to smirk, once again with the exception of Shikamaru and Gaara, who didn't show any sort of expression. _**(Baka- Idiot; Dobe- Dead Last)**_

Now Naruto was not one to take insult from anyone, it was one of the many reasons why he got into so many fights in his old school. He did not and will not be insulted, even if the person was the leader of a very dangerous gang. So without skipping a beat, Naruto shot up from his seat, face red in anger and hands tightly fisted at his side. "Who you calling a dobe, teme!!!" _**(Teme-Bastard or Asshole)**_

A series of gasps came from several of the students, others were too shocked to say anything at all; since no one in a long time has talked to them , let alone their leader. Shikamaru lifted his head in interest, while the rest of the gang stared with looks ranging from interest to disbelief to awe. They didn't know whether to think the kid stupid or brave.

Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow, smoothly standing from his desk and walked towards Naruto, passing Kiba who was making his way back to his desk. The Uchiha stopped in front of Naruto, leaving only an inch of space between them. As Sasuke looked down at him, a hot blush spread across Naruto's cheeks his eyes drifting to the Sasuke's chest, because if he couldn't look down any further.

The Uchiha smirked at the new kid's courage. _' The dobe smells like chocolate and...ramen?'_ The dark-haired boy was most certainly intrigued by the boy in front of him. One minute he was angry and yelling and now he looked so embarrassed and quiet and cute. Sasuke wanted nothing more than to bend him over the desk and have his way with him. He reached his left hand up to cup Naruto's chin, forcing Naruto's blue eyes to meet his black ones.

The blond had been mentally slapping himself for opening his big mouth._'Its only the first day of school and I'm already gonna get pumm-...Oh my god, w-what is he doing?... Why is he looking at me like that?'_ Naruto gulped as he continue to star into Sasuke's eyes, who was looking at him with hunger. It made Naruto shiver again, but with what the blond wasn't sure.

Kiska couldn't help but be amuse at the whole situation, but she saw the look Sasuke gave Naruto and decide to rescue the poor guy. "Sasuke, give Naruto a break will ya. He's new around here, no reason to pound his ass... yet." Sasuke's gaze flickered over to Kiska, there eyes met for the briefest of seconds but it was enough to reach an understanding. Sasuke smirked. Letting go of Naruto's chin, he calmly and smoothly turned around and went back to his desk and sat down, still watching Naruto. Noticing that that was it, Shikamaru went back to sleep,Kiba talked about how much school sucks to Shino, who was only vaguely listening, and Gaara and Neji shared a look both knowing that there was trouble brewing.

Naruto let out a breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding. '_What was that about?'_ He was thoroughly confused about Sasuke's actions. Sitting back down on his desk he noticed that Kiska was staring at him with a smirk that could rival the Shinikuro leaders' "Ummm...Thanks..." Once again blushing.

Kiska leaned forward, resting her chin on her palm. "Yea well your still pretty much fucked, You caught the Ice Prince's eye. But your safe for now. I have to say I am impressed, you have more courage than I thought"

Naruto laughed nervously, the blush he had refusing to leave. "Yea well... I just kinda reacted on impulse, I-I hate being made fun of"

"I figured as much. So let's share, what are you doing here, in this hellishly weird city?"

The abrupt change in topic made Naruto blinked, and decide that he was right, he always made friend with the weird ones. "To make a short story short, stupid Kakashi-san got a job offer from some big college nearby and instead of coming by himself he dragged Iruka-san and me along too, because he says he will miss his Dolphin if he was away for too long. But I know that he is just being a pervert like always" he finished with a huff.

Kiska couldn't help but smile at the boy nest to her, he could change mood faster than you could blink. The blus was gone, now he just seemed agitated. "Iruka-san is your dad? And Kakashi-san is...?"

"Well Iruka-san is my dad, not biologically he took me in when I was 8, and Kakashi-san is..well..his lover. They've been together for 10 years or something like that"

"That's cool, that they took you in like that. Do you get along with them ?"

"Hell Yea! Iruka-san is awesome, he is the best. His cooking is great and he makes me ramen. And Kakashi-san may be a big pervert but has his moments. They are great" Naruto loved his dads, yes even Kakashi.

"I only see my real parents once a year sometimes less. They pretty much ignore my existence. They both work at SSR, it's like a scientific research type company, really boring stuff." Kiska leaned back in her seat. "Not like it matters, leaves me more time for myself and I don't have to deal with them.

Naruto smiled at her. "I wished I didn't have to deal with Kakashi and his Paradise books. He such a pervert, ya know.

A sorta secret smile spread across her lips, "Yeah, I know all about perverts."

Naruto tilted her head in confusion but his new found friend had turned to the front of the class were the teacher had made his appearance. Shrugging, he too faced the front of the class.

Two rows from them a pair of angry green eyes stared at Naruto, _'How dare he get so close to my Sasuke!'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ja Ne!!!


	4. Not an Actual Chapter

This isn't a chapter, pets. I am sorry to say that this story will be in hiatus until further notice. Sorry, Luv but I can't seem to have any motivation to continue. It won't be on stand-by forever. I'll come back to it some time. bows Sorry again.


End file.
